SPECIFIC AIMS: 1) To refine and study a system for protecting the rights of mentally disabled persons living in the community and for insuring that they will live in the least restrictive environment possible; 2) To expand and study a means of mental health system is presented to appropriate adminstrative and legislative bodies. METHODOLOGY: The "A Victory" Model of decision research and change will be utilized to implement and evaluate our specific models of the individual public benefits and legislative/systems advocacy. LONG-TERM OBJECTIVES: 1) Develop a viable model of individual advocacy which promotes self-advocacy and increases accessibility to necessary community resources and benefit programs for the mentally disabled; 2) develop a viable model of legislative/systems advocacy which legitimizes the consumer perspective and expands the State Patients' Rights Protection and Advocacy services; 3) evaluate the general usefulness of the "A Victory" model as a means of planning and evaluating these models of advocacy.